User talk:Sloshedtrain
Welcome to my talk page. ARCHIVES: 1 · 2 · 3 · 4 · 5 · 6 __TOC__ Article Listing Acutally, I'm fairly new to this Pasta Wiki, and I don't know how to add it to the Article Listing. I don't know how to put them into Article Listing, so if you could possibly send me a message on what you have to actually do? Thanks :l Life Owner (talk) 07:07, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I just had the one day ban lifted. I completley understand and it was just me being a newbie that stopped me from adding it to the article listing page, but do I need to add it now? I'm unsure if you've added it for me, or if I now need to add it. Thanks for you time ScaryStuff (talk) 18:16, May 13, 2013 (UTC) I now understand that the article listing should be updated if I add a new page to this wiki. Sorry if I didn't add it. I knew about it my first offense, but I was never on my talk page, I didn't know I have to add it myself. I have seen the error of my ways TailsPower12 (talk to me if u want) 01:23, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Founder I finally found the founder! I had to look through the entire admin category to find you. :) Jeffreyseattle (talk) 01:45, May 16, 2013 (UTC) This isnt the founder, go to the Cleric Of Maddness he is the FOUNDER of the creepypasta wiki, sloshed is an BURECRAT Majin112 (talk) 02:14, May 16, 2013 (UTC) I changed my account hey sloshy I changed my account to this from Benjaminthewill123123, So of you could transfer my user rights to this one and remove the ones on the old account it would be mich appreciated. Вениамин Уильямс (talk) 02:52, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Scratch that moose blocked my new account and now it is impossible to unblock. 11:14, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Okay I fixed it, now it is ready for all of the user rights. Вениамин Уильямс (talk) 17:08, May 19, 2013 (UTC) I have decided (with the help of some people) that the russian username is much to problematic and they have suggested that I return to my old account User:Shining-Armor Which I have chosen to do. If you could transfer my user rights to that account and take them away from this one it would be much appreciated. 17:36, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Congrats. I guess im late to the party, but I really hope you continue to be the user you are, and watch this wiki continue to grow. CONGRATS ON TWO YEARS Majin112 (talk) 05:08, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Why did you remove my page? I article listed it. The thing 1918 (talk) 16:46, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey Sorry that I didn't add Indian Skinwalker to the archives immediatly, I didn't have the chance. When I came back on, I was blocked. I Wanted to say hi, sorry, and, Why did it say that If I thought the block was wrong, contact an admin? If you are blocked, then you are unable to contact an admin. that was it. I will make sure to add page's from now on. Have a good day. Mr. Black Ops, out. (talk) 13:27, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Users To Discharge TheShadyNerd FantasyPhantom Need to have their VCROC rights removed due to inactivity. Hey Happy *extremely* belated two year site anniversary! Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 00:15, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Somethings going on... Hey Sloshed, I came here to tell you something is happening ... I dont know what to think but from the looks of it it appears that my userpage does not say that I am a member of VCROC. This also is happening with my signiture. However I still have my rights as a VCROC member. I was wondering what was going on, do you have any idea ? Majin112 (talk) 14:00, May 23, 2013 (UTC) New Pic Seriously, I like the pics youve been getting, this ones the best so far. [[User:Majin112|'Majin112']] 04:22, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Admins Hey so I want to try to become an admin, go nothing better to do and looks fun, what are the i guess "requiremnets" to become an admin? Thanks -Semper Fi- 22:40, May 26, 2013 (UTC)Saintmichael1226 hi slothedtrain, I don't actually get those messages about the listings and everything becasue i dont check the email account to this profile as often as i used to. And, im just saying that theres just a little to many rules on here and its kinda hard to keep up with them because its being changed all the time and gets super confusing. *saying in a nice tone* Help Me How can I request for one of my pastas to be renamed? Hey look! I'm a signature! (talk) 19:28, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Can you rename The Haunted House to The Haunted Computer and The Other Internet Part II to The Roadtrip Horror? Hey look! I'm a signature! (talk) 19:35, June 1, 2013 (UTC) So now do I have to update the Article listing with my renamed pastas? Hey look! I'm a signature! (talk) 19:40, June 1, 2013 (UTC) I'll do it.Hey look! I'm a signature! (talk) 19:42, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Um...I'm so sorry but there has seemed to be a misunderstanding. My internet has been down for a few days i just saw the notifications today. I'm not sure what I did wrong, but if its for copyright Childish Annie was my original story. I am so sorry for whatever I did wrong. Hey love! You said you wanted to talk to me so whats up? C: Im on chat so you can get on and all C: With much love, Just another creepypasta.- (talk) 20:25, June 3, 2013 (UTC)Hazel Request from Shining-Armor Shining-Armor wants you to remove the rest of his user rights (he already removed admin, but couldn't remove VCROC). LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 00:38, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Article Listing tutorial Hey Sloshedtrain, I was wondering if it would be alright with you if we start phasing out these two tutorials in favor of Article Listing/Tutorial (which I feel still needs some work, but is finished for the most part). We wouldn't delete them... just start using the new one more. It would be more practical as it is an actual subpage of the Article Listing. LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 07:14, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, and also, I feel we need a User Submissions tutorial. LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 07:15, June 5, 2013 (UTC) I can? I can apply for rollback on a burecrats page, is that correct ? Majin112 (talk) 22:12, June 9, 2013 (UTC) RE RE: I can? this page says I can request to be a rollback on a Bureaucrats talk page. Majin112 (talk) 05:53, June 10, 2013 (UTC) RE RE RE: I can? I will talk to the admin that changed the nomination policies. Majin112 (talk) 15:17, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Basically if you feel the user is qualified to become rollback, you may grant it at will. Icecreamcaekbot (talk) 15:21, June 10, 2013 (UTC) I got messaged saying I've been given a one day block because I did not add my page to the article listing. The page I made is blank, as I did not like the title and couldn't figure out how to change it. I made a different page with the title I wanted and added that one to the article listing. I couldn't figure out how to delete the old one. How do I delete it?Robyn-Kitty (talk) 17:50, June 10, 2013 (UTC) hey man can i ask that you tell me why you deleted my post or could you please return it?--Deathintheporcelainmask (talk) 18:09, June 10, 2013 (UTC) so sloshedtrain is my pasta gonna be back up or do i need to re-write it?--Deathintheporcelainmask (talk) 18:25, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for granting me the rights of a rollback, I am very greatfull. Majin112 (talk) 19:30, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Alo Hello you might want to check you blog about capitalization. Also If you ever need a script to do any tasks please do not hesitate to ask. I will get it done as fast as possible. Icecreamcaekbot talk• 20:00, June 10, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE UNDO ALL EDITS YOU ,ADE WITH THE FIND REPLACE SCRIPT AND CLEAR YOUR CACHE TO GET THE FIXED VERSION OF IT NOW. Icecreamcaekbot talk• 20:27, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Here's the page I want deleted. Sorry about that. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Save_Them[[User:Robyn-Kitty|Robyn-Kitty]] (talk) 22:14, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Monobook Hello, I was linked to this wiki and noticed that this wiki is using a monobook theme that I created for myself on one of my test wikis. If you wish to continue using it, I ask that you give me a credit at the top of the code. I initially left a message for the person who initially copied my code but it seems they are no longer active here. --Godisme User talk:Godisme 00:19, June 14, 2013 (UTC) SLOSHEDTRAIN!! TEMM WAS TROLLING ME ON THE CHAT! BAN HIM!! T-ram-posts-stuff (talk) 17:09, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Sysop to retire Weirdozzy - Hasn't made an edit since November and hasn't logged in since May 1st. Icecreamcaekbot talk• 02:28, June 17, 2013 (UTC) What the Hell is going On? Hey! I spent 3 weeks on my pasta and it keeps saying i "Blacklisted" It well BULLSHIT! I don't know what happened, but could you help me? Message me back. Hurry Please sloshed this dude is posting filth on many pastas, here is his contribution page so that you can follow which pages he has corrupted http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Mexicangangtaz88 . sorry if im being ovious, its just that this shit is too horrible. hope you see this Peter, the magical turtle (talk) 01:42, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Hai there Hey sloshed, thanks for banning that porn posting scum. I am now traumatized a bit so yeah, thats...a dark thing to leave in the past. So yeah thanks again, and i also was contacting you about one other thing. If you are not too busy right now, and you had a couple of minutes (like 5) I needed to talk to you in chat, and you know, in PM. Anyways, thanks for taking your time and reading this-- Peter, the magical turtle (talk) 04:37, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Underage User User:ISEEUALL is under age, he claims to be 11 Majin112 (talk) 01:34, June 23, 2013 (UTC)